When preparing yogurt at home, a conventional yogurt making machine may be provided for making the yogurt. However, it has the following drawbacks:
1. The bowl or container of the yogurt making machine should be cleaned or sterilized by boiling water before filling milk therein, causing inconvenience for the user.
2. A milk bottle such as bought from a supermarket can not be directly incubated in the yogurt making machine and should be opened to decant the milk from the bottle into the bowl of the yogurt making machine for forming the yogurt by adding bacteria into the milk, still requiring inconvenient procedures when making the yogurt.
3. The conventional heating coil may have phenomena of over-heating or unhomogeneous heating, thereby possibly deteriorating the flavor or quality of yogurt as produced.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of conventional home yogurt making machine and invented the present home yogurt making machine by directly incubating a milk bottle in the machine.
The object of the present invention is to provide a home yogurt making machine including: a housing, an inner incubator thermally insulatively mounted in the housing, and a heating device having a positive-temperature-coefficient (PTC) semiconductor heating element mounted on a bottom of the inner incubator for smoothly heating the incubator, with the inner incubator having an internal chamber for directly storing a milk bottle or a soybean milk bottle in the incubator for conveniently forming yogurt at home.